Push It
Push It by Salt-n-Pepper was featured in Showmance, the second episode of Season One. It is sung by the original six members of the Glee Club at an assembly in order to get more people to join the New Directions. Originally, the New Directions are supposed to perform Le Freak at the assembly, but the kids believe that it was too old-fashioned and will deter students from joining instead of winning them over. This is why Rachel suggests to perform a number which gives the students exactely what they want, which is "Sex". They don't inform Will of this, however, and while the number seems to be well received by the students, it causes Figgins to present Will with a list of pre-approved songs that the club is allowed to sing, songs which all either have "Jesus" or "Balloons" in their title. Sue later calls it one of her least liked songs. Lyrics Finn: Ah, push it Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Rachel: Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here! Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Rachel: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here! Artie: Now wait a minute, y'all Now this dance ain't for everybody Only the sexy people So all you fly mothers Get on out there and dance Dance, I said! Holla. Rachel (with Tina and Mercedes): Sa-Salt and Pepa's (here) And we're in effect Want you to (push it, babe) Coolin' by day Then at night (working up a sweat) C'mon girls (Mercedes and Tina: Let's go!) Let's go show the guys (that we know) How to become (number one) in a hot party show (Now push it) Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it Artie: Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Hey! Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn (with Kurt and Artie): Yo, baby-pop Yeah, you, come here (Gimme a kiss) Better make it fast Or else (I'm gonna get pissed) Can't you hear the music's (pumpin' hard) Like I (wish you would?) Now (push it) Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Aow! Finn: Ah, push it Artie: Holla Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! New Directions: Ah push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Aow! Finn: Ah, push it Artie: Holla Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! New Directions: Aaaahhh Push it! Reception Raymund Flandez for The Wall Street Journal described the group performance of Push It as "glorious in encapsulating every teenage horror." Dave Itzkoff of The New York Times called the song "infectious". Charts Trivia *The Parent Television Council rated Glee the "worst show on television" after this performance. *Zach had to change the choreography because the original was too sexual to be televised. Gallery Episode 2 Push It.jpg Glee-push-it2.jpg PushIt.png PushIt2.jpg Push it 1.jpg Push it.jpg|Push it 137639_o.gif Push-It-glee-818410n2-240-144.gif Videos thumb|left|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones